


Bait the Trap

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: The killers get a great new idea, one chapter will have mentions of cannibalism, warning for the usual deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: The Trapper discovers a new way to capture the survivors, and the other killers want in. But how long will it last until the Survivors decide that enough is enough?





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a funny idea I had that became a serious one and developed into this. Enjoy!

While Evan liked to think of himself as a smart and cunning individual, it didn’t change the fact that most of the survivors had gotten wise to the placement of his traps.

Of course, he used to go for obvious places: near chests, near the exit switches, over by the generators. As time went on, he mixed it up in an effort to fool the survivors, but it seemed that the bulk of them had been doing this long enough to just constantly be paranoid about their next step, which put the Trapper at a disadvantage.

This is why he found himself sitting in his estate and trying to think of a plan.

The Entity had rewarded him with various upgrades to his traps, but he’d used them before and none would help him right now. He needed something new. Something the survivors hadn’t experiences before. Something outside the box.

But what could he do?

He thought back to his trapping days when he would catch wild animals for trophies and pelts. It had always been so simple: set the trap up, lay out the bait, and then wait patiently for-

Wait a minute.

Evan perked up, almost kicking himself for not having thought of this before. Bait. Of course! He could use bait to lure the survivors into the traps and then catch them while they struggled.

Evan stood up and strode over to the room where he kept his food. No one really needed to eat in the Entity’s realm, but the Entity had seen fit to reward its killers with food and comforts when they did well in the trials. Evan had plenty as he sometimes forgot to eat it when he was working on new traps upgrades.

He pulled out a thick slab of beef, still red and dripping as if freshly cut from the cow. Yes, this would be perfect. He remembered all the cooking lessons he’d been given in his youth, and he new just how to dress this up to make it irresistible.

And then all he’d have to do is wait...

>>>>>>>

Feng Min considered herself a competitor who had seen all kinds of cheating and knew how to either shut it down or work around it. She’d played by the rules as much as she could, but in this particular game she had to unlearn that code of honor. There was no cheating here, it was every man for himself and every trick you could pull.

Still, the rules were set and you couldn’t work around them without getting flack from fellow survivors. She couldn’t just wander around and let the others risk life and limb on generators just to eventually camp by the hatch and use it when it opened. She couldn’t leave a survivor hanging and rush through the exit without sparing them a glance.

Well, technically she could, but that was bound to get her ear yelled off.

So she became a team player for the sake of peace and camaraderie and to survive a bit longer. She did the generators as instructed, she saved her fellow survivors as much as she could, she stayed close by in case anyone needed help.

But in this trial, something caught her attention that made her break her usual tactics. She could smell... food? Feng couldn’t remember the last time she had really eaten anything. Survivors did not get hungry, nor were they given any kind of food by the Entity. And even before coming here, Feng mostly lived off of energy drinks and junk food. But this... this smelled warm and comforting like home cooked food.

She abandoned the generator she had been working on to follow the smell. It led her to a corner of the map that didn’t have much nearby. A slab of beef was roasting over a fire, sizzling and dripping fats and juices. The sight made Feng’s mouth begin to water, and a phantom pang of hunger rumbled in her stomach. 

But why was this out here? Was it the Trapper’s meal? Had they interrupted his dinner with this trial? The thought seemed hilarious to Feng, as if these monsters could do something as human as eat meals. But it made sense. After all, what other reason could there be for roasting meat out here?

The meat had a good color to it, and looked like it was about to fall off the spit, it was so tender. Feng could smell the herbs, and it briefly made her think of happier times when her parents would cook like this. Her tongue hung from her mouth, and she groaned. Surely a bite wouldn’t hurt, right? Just a little bite...

With her decision made, Feng carefully crept forward. She kept her ears out for the heartbeat that signaled the Trapper’s presence, as if he’d come gunning at her for stealing his food. 

She came closer and closer, finally reaching out to claim her prize.

SNAP!

Feng screamed and fell to her knees as she felt the trap close on her ankle. She frantically tried to free herself, but she could hear the heartbeat getting louder and louder. This trap had been fortified, there was no way she’d get free in time. 

With a growl, Feng turned and tore into the meat. Like hell was she going to get trapped and not get a taste of what caused it in the first place. This was her prize, after all...

>>>

When Evan saw the snap of a trap, he grinned beneath his mask. It had actually worked! He’d caught someone. He rushed to the corner where he’d set up his trap and was surprised to see the survivor wasn’t even trying to free herself. Instead, she was going at the meat like a wild animal. 

He’d been kidding with himself about setting up food as bait, but it seems he wasn’t far off at all. Maybe he could use this to his advantage...

Evan shook himself from his thoughts and bent down to free the survivor. She started to struggle as he picked her up, but her hands were covered in grease and it made it hard for her to do so. Well, that was just another advantage then.

Feng tried to say something, but her words were muffled by the food still in her mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Evan admonished her as he dropped her on a hook. He’ll set up another spit for the next trial and try his luck again.


	2. Make a Pig of Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng swears she won't be tempted again. Nope, her stomach isn't rumbling at all.

Feng swore she wouldn’t get tempted again. It had been a humiliating defeat at the last trial, even if that food was delicious. This time she wouldn’t fall for the Trapper’s trap again. She was going to do the generators, help her friends, and participate like she should have done.

But the Entity seemed to pick up on her newfound weakness because when she spawned, she could immediately smell the food. Roast pork! She loved roast pork...

Feng shook her head, willing herself not to drool. No! This was no time to think with her stomach. Her poor empty stomach... She had a job to do. 

Feng moved away from the smell of roasting pork and tried to find a generator that was far enough that she wouldn’t be tempted. The smell lessened, but refused to leave no matter how far she went. Still, she was able to start working on a generator and even raided a nearby chest to score a flashlight.

But as she moved closer and closer to that one corner where the spit was once again crackling merrily over the fire, Feng’s control began to slip. She tried to stay away as long as she could, but there was a generator nearby there, and Trapper was patrolling the others. She had to go to that corner if she wanted to win.

She covered her nose with her shirt as she worked on the generator, listening to distant yells and screams of hooked or downed survivors. She was so close to getting this generator done. So close. So... close...

Her shirt fell and her nose was once again assaulted by the smell of roast pork. Her stomach rumbled even harder than last time, and her hands began to shake until they finally fell still. Just one little bite. It wouldn’t hurt. She deserved a reward for her hard work, right?

After carefully looking around, Feng snuck over to the spit. She disabled the trap that was lying in the grass and took a bite of the roasting meat. Flavor that was near indescribable filled her mouth, and she nearly groaned at how delicious it was. Just one more bite, Trapper wasn’t nearby. Ok, another bite. One last bite. Really, the last bite this time...

When the Trapper finally got to her, she was quite the sight to behold. Her mouth was smeared with grease and herbs, and her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk’s with all the food she’d stuffed into her mouth. She was looking up at the killer with wide eyes, but she made no move to run. 

Feng weighed her options, and there weren’t many. Try to run and get hooked, or... she could still get hooked, but with a belly full of meat. She held up a finger as she chewed the meat in her mouth, her decision made.

“I’ll go with you quietly if you let me finish this,” she finally said.

She couldn’t see the Killer’s face, but he seemed surprised. Not that she could blame him. Dying for food? But she was getting so tired of these trials and not getting any rewards for winning. She would take her rewards where she could get them.

Trapper pointed at her, and then pointed at the ground in a manner that clearly said ‘Stay right here’.

“No problem,” Feng removed the spit from set up and began to eat the meat right off of it. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

And then she was lost in a world of flavor and happiness. The meat fell apart in her mouth, tender and juicy and oh so good. It was better than anything Feng had eaten even in her life before being brought here. She ignored the screams of her friends and explosions of generators in favor of taking another bite.

When she finally did finish, she felt pleasantly stuffed and felt like taking a nap. But that was when the Trapper reappeared.

“Hey big guy,” Feng smiled. “That was delicious, did you cook it yourself? Very good. Five stars. Now take me to the hook.” She put her arms up for him to grab her. She didn’t care about the hook at this point. It hurt, it was miserable, but she was still warm and full from the food and couldn’t bring herself to be scared.

She swore she heard the Trapper laughing as he picked her up. True to her word, she didn’t struggle as she let him take her to a hook. She was suddenly struck with an idea, and she leaned adjusted her position to let her speak easier.

“Do you know how to barbecue?” She asked. “I love a good barbecue chicken. Maybe you can put that up next time?”

But the Trapper was silent.

“Ok... maybe you don’t know how. Well, could you maybe add some sauce to the pork? My family used to make this great pork dish that you cover in this glaze made of ginger and garlic and honey... or any sauce would be great, I don’t care. Just saying, if this is going to be a regular thing between us... and I am so ok with that. I just want the food...” Feng trailed off when she saw they were standing in front of a hook.

The Trapper moved her from his shoulder and once again dropped her on the hook. Feng couldn’t help but scream in pain as the hook pierced her shoulder and bore her now greater weight after stuffing herself with food.

“Sauce,” she heard the Trapper say, causing her to freeze. Wait, had he spoken? She’d thought she had been hearing things in the last trial. Could the killers speak?

“Did you just say some- AGGH!” The Entity pierced her with its claws and pulled her into the sky. Evan was once again rewarded, but even more so for giving the Entity a survivor that was stuffed with flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like the story so far. Comments give me life. XD


End file.
